Tainted Love and the Taste of Wine
by Sherry Esther
Summary: He knew what he did was wrong, but from the first taste, he knew he wanted more. AmericaxOC
1. A Not So innocent Shower

Sherry smiled, sighing happily as she wrung the extra water from her hair. She loved taking showers; they made her feel so refreshed! She stretched a bit and stepped out, reaching for her towel. She pressed the soft cloth against her face and giggled slightly, drying off her face. She reached out and dried her arms, then her shoulders. She patted at her hair and then dried the rest of her body. When she was sure she was completely dried off, she wrapped her hair in the towel tightly to get it dried faster. She stretched again and reached over to her neatly folded stack of clothes. She picked up a pair of pink underwear and smiled, slipping them on slowly. She giggled a bit, she loved these underwear; they were so cute! She'd just reached for her sleep shorts when she felt a draft of cool air. She shuddered a bit and turned around. Alfred stood in front of the door silently, staring at her. He took off his glasses, setting them on the small pile of clothes on the tank of the toilet. Sherry yelped slightly, "A...Alfred!" she squeaked. She went to move behind the shower curtain, but Alfred caught her by her arm, pulling her towards him. She stared at him, her face bright red, "W...What are you doing...A...Ahhh!" She whimpered, moaning softly. Alfred had reached up and started to fiddle with Sherry's curl. She fidgeted slightly, her face beet red, "A....Alfred...s..stop.." she whimpered. He smiled a bit and pulled her closer to himself, pressing his lips against Sherry's roughly. She continued to twiddle around and mess with the curl on her head, making her squirm and moan against him. He smirked a bit and pulled on the curl slightly.

"N...N..No!! Do..don't...don't pull it out," she whimpered. She trembled slightly, "W...What....do you want....?" she whimpered.

"You'll see," Alfred whispered softly, pushing her against the wall of the bathroom.

Sherry's eyes got wide and before she could say anything, Alfred had moved closer, kissing along her neck softly. Sherry trembled, whimpering softly against him, but....what could she do? If she tried to do anything, he could hurt her. She felt him fiddle with her curl again and it almost sent her over the edge. She moaned loudly and shuddered beneath him, tears in her eyes. She felt her heart getting the best of her, overpowering her mind. She let out a soft and ragged breath, shakily wrapping her arms around Alfred's neck.

Alfred felt her arms wrap around his neck and he smiled softly. He knew she'd given in.

He reached up with his free hand, placing it against her breast softly. He heard her soft moan and he smirked, kissing her again, gently prying her lips open with his tongue. He felt the heat off her face from her blushing as he playfully teased her tongue with his. He felt her starting to try to do the same thing with her tongue and chuckled slightly, pulling away.

Sherry looked up at him with hungry eyes. She whimpered and pulled him against her again, kissing along his neck. She felt him quiver and she continued to kiss his neck softly.

Alfred moaned quietly, he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his hand away from her breast and moved it down to his pants. He undid the button and the zipper at the top of his slacks and let them drop to his ankles. He kissed her again, pulling out his already erect member. He blushed a bit when Sherry slid her tongue into his mouth and started teasing him slightly. He closed his eyes and fiddling with her curl again. She heard her moan softly and he smiled slightly. He panted softly, pulling her pink undies down with one finger. He went to pull away, to break the kiss, but he held him close, not letting him break it. He panted again and readied himself, pressing himself inside her.

Sherry instantly broke the kiss, feeling Alfred throbbing inside her. She moaned out loud, grasping at the back of his head and getting a handful of hair.

He leaned down to her shoulder and bit down hard, breaking the skin as he slowly thrusted, trying to be gentle. Blood surfaced slightly where he had bit down on her neck. He licked it up softly and felt her shudder beneath him. He stopped kissing her neck and picked up the speed slightly. He reached up and fiddled with her curl again as he started moving faster.

She cried out, about to completely lose any self control she had. She trembled, still moaning softly. She gasped as Alfred fiddled with her curl again. She couldn't stand it, she cried out loud.

Alfred gasped a bit, pulling out quickly, his seed spilling onto the floor. He quickly cleaned himself and the floor up, pulling his pants up and redoing them. He looked at Sherry, who'd slid down the wall and was still quivering in a slight heap on the floor. He got his glasses and knelled beside her, lifting her chin softly. Her bright blue eyes were still full of lust. He chuckled softly and gave her a quick kiss before walking out the door.


	2. To Taste the Taste of Wine Again

It had been weeks since it happened.... Alfred was a wreck for days after he did what he did, but now he felt a little bit better about it.

A little.

Anytime he'd pass Sherry he saw her look away, and a lump would form in his throat. They wouldn't say anything to each other at dinner. She wouldn't even sit with him at the world conference anymore..

But in the back of his mind he wanted more. He wanted her again, to feel her body pressed against his, to feel...

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't think like that! He sighed heavily, going to Matt's door and knocking.

"Get up, Matt! The conference is in 20!"

The conference was painstaking for Alfred. He'd been thinking about that night over and over again and he was just begging for lunch to hurry and get here. He fidgeted in his chair, trying to think of anything but Sherry, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to do this..

"Alright," Ludwig said, "Let's break for lunch, everyone," he said. Everyone started leaving the main room, heading for the kitchen, leaving Alfred alone.

"Sherry..!"

Sherry turned as China and Italy walked out the door, letting it close behind them. She blushed a bit, hearing him say her name.

"Sherry....I..." Alfred stood up, walking over to her slowly. He looked down at her for a long moment, "Sherry..." he whispered softly, placing a hand against her cheek and kissing her.

Sherry's face flushed bright red and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alfred blushed a bit, his craving for more triggering. He parted her lips anxiously with his tongue and met her's with a slight fight for dominance. He moaned softly and reached up, wrapping Sherry's curl around his finger. He felt her shudder and he pulled away, looking at her sweet little face, then went over her whole body with his eyes. He couldn't take it, he had to.. He picked her up carefully, carrying her over to the table and laying her down gently.

She looked up at him, her innocent eyes begging. Alfred looked at her and he tense up, feeling his member getting harder as he looking at her. He quickly undid his pants, feeling anxious and shaky. He saw Sherry fiddle with her skirt slightly and he could tell, then, she was anxious too. He leaned close to her and kissed her again, their tongues colliding almost instantly. He placed on hand on her cheek, the other slowly petting her curl. Sherry moaned into the kiss softly as Alfred reached beneath her skirt, pulling down her underwear quickly. He couldn't wait any longer, and he wasn't going to. He pressed himself against her slightly, teasing her a bit. He was caught a bit of guard, feeling her hips buck, sliding over his erection slowly. He gasped and grunted a bit, pushing himself deeper in. He heard her moan loudly and he started quicker than before, moving at a fast pace. Sherry quivered, her back arching and her head kicking back.

"B.....Big brother," she panted softly.

Alfred froze for a moment, hearing her say that. He shook his head and moved faster, reaching up and about to mess with her curl when the door creaked open slowly.

Matt walked in, wondering why Sherry and Alfred hadn't shown up for lunch. He looked up and froze in his track. "What in the hell...."

"M...Matt!!" Alfred said, pulling back, trying to get his pants back on. Sherry blushed, pulling her panties back up, looking down ashamed.

"W...What...." Matt trembled, to flustered to even speak..."What....were you doing?! T..That's sick Alfred! She's our sister!" Alfred looked down, he knew that.....he knew that from the start. Mat walked over to Sherry, taking her hand and leading her out of the conference room. "It's alright Sherry, don't worry," Alfred heard him say as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Alfred fell to his knees and started crying.

"W....What's wrong with me...?" he whispered.


	3. If I Never see Your Face Again

Sherry sighed a bit. She was laying on her bed which, for the time being, was in Matt's room with him. She stared at the ceiling and thought to herself. She closed her eyes slightly and her face flushed. All she could think about as of late was Alfred...but she couldn't think like that. She sat up forcefully and punched her mattress angerly, "Dammit!" She sighed heavily and looked back up at the ceiling. Matt had kept her away from Alfred ever since he found them that day at the world conference. She whined and laid back out, sighed heavily. She rolled over and tried to get some sleep...

Nearly one in the morning Alfred sleepily walked from his room. He stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Damn..." he said softly. He grumbled lowly and went to make him some coffee, his head pounding. He rubbed his eyes again and yawned when he walked into the kitchen.

Sherry was making herself an ice cream cone, pouring some chocolate syrup on top. She dipped her finger into a small puddle of it on the counter and licked it. Alfred blushed a bit and watched her for a long moment before taking a few steps close to her. Sherry was licking on the ice cream slightly and she turned, gasping a bit when she saw Alfred. "A...Alfred...."

He leaned close to her and took a lick off the ice cream slowly. He saw her face turn red and he smiled slightly, knocking the ice cream out of her hand and pulling her close, kissing her. She gasped and tried to push Alfred away. This wasn't right, she couldn't let him do this....

Alfred reached up and fiddled with her curled slightly, smirking a bit as she trembled and moaned into the kiss more. He pulled away slightly and kissed her neck softly, which made her shake even more. He kissed her lips again, fiddling with her curl again.

"You. Are. SICK!"

Alfred quickly pulled back and spun around, seeing Matt stand there angerly.

"M...Matt..." Sherry whispered, tears in her eyes.

Matt growled, walked over to Alfred and punched him in the face. Alfred lost his balance and stumbled over a case of drinks and fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

"If I find you forcing yourself on her one more time, Alfred.... I'm turning you over to the police."

Alfred went to say something but Matt took Sherry's hand and headed back to his room.

Alfred layed his head back on the lenolium floor and sighed heavily.


	4. A Sour Mistake

Alfred washed his face and looked in the mirror. Since when did Matt know how to throw a decent punch? His right cheek was swollen slightly and his nose had stopped bleeding... but that was the least of his problems. His little run-in with Sherry had given him an erection that seriously needed his attention. He had hoped that Sherry would take care of it. He turned the water off and headed back to his room, closing the door behind him. Even though he knew what he was doing with Sherry was wrong, he couldn't help but love it more. The fact that what he was doing was srictly taboo made it even more exicting to him.

"Ahh..." he moaned, pumping his hand up and down, laying on his bed. He thought about the usual things when he was deep in a fantasy of his: Arthur bent over his desk and Alfred riding him. It would usually help him get off quickly... but this time, it didn't work. He sighed to himself and tried to think of something else; he went as far as thinking of Matt when Francis had him dressed up as a girl, but that didn't help either. He groaned and pulled his hand away. "...Maybe I can sleep it off..." he muttered to himself, pulling the blanket up and closing his eyes.

In his mind, he saw Sherry standing in the kitchen with her ice cream. He knocked it out of her hand and kissed her passionately, walking her to the far wall. She struggled against him, trying to push him off. He reached up and twirled her curl, making her shudder and moan against her will. Al pulled back and attacked her neck, kissing, biting, licking and sucking on it, leaving his mark on her. Sherry trembled more and bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet. Alfred looked at her face for a moment and kissed her cheek softly. 'You know I'll always love you, Sherry,' he whispered, 'And I would never do anything to hurt you...' She closed her eyes and continued to try to push him away as he chuckled and tugged her curl playfully. 'N-no.. s-stop it...' she whimpered with tears in her eyes as Al kissed her again. His hands wandered down her chest and to her sweatpants. She began to fight back again, trying her hardest not to let Al have his way. He fiddled with her curl again, twirling it around his finger and pulling it. Sherry moaned into the kiss and her hands stopped trying to push her older brother away. Instead, they wrapped themselves around his neck. Al smirked into the kiss and took off his sweatpants and boxers. His hands were at Sherry's sweatpants and began tugging them and her panties off.

Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He walked towards the kitchen and fixed him a glass of water. What was he going to do with Al? It's not like he was going to listen to his invisible brother... but that threat sure got through to him. The Canadian drank the water and sighed. He didn't want to break up the family but Sherry's well being and mental health was more important. Besides, it was about time Al learned that his actions would have consenquences he might not like. As Matt headed back to his room, he heard something that made him stop.

"Ahh..." Matt followed the sound until he came to Al's door. He placed an ear next to the door. Surely Al wouldn't be...

"Ahh... S-Sherry!" he heard the other moan loudly as Matt growled and kicked the door open.

"Where is - ?!" There was a moment of awkward silence as Matt realized what Al had been really doing.

"..What the hell, Matt?!" Al yelled, covering himself with a pillow.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, Al!" Matt said, covering his eyes and turning away.

"Knock next time instead of busting into my room like the damn Matrix!"

"I said sorry, Al! Try to keep it down next time! I heard you from the kitchen and thought you might had snuck Sherry out..." Al looked at Matt, the euphoric feeling he had achieved disappearing as quicking as it came.

"...You really thought that?!" he yelled making Matt flinched, "That's low, Matt. Even I know when to back off..."

"Then don't let me catch you forcing yourself on her, got it?" Matt said, walking out and closing the door behind him. Al sighed and laid down, smiling at the images in his head of his lovely little sister.


End file.
